emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qiye/History/Emperors Era
At the start of the Emperors Era Dark Crow met a young boy, Min Ren, and accepted him as his disciple. Dark Crow then helped him gather a group of loyal followers and taught them with the Serpent Punishing Stick. When he was still a young boy, Dark Crow teased Min Ren for his worthlessness at playing the zither. If he had to become a zither performer for his livelihood, Dark Crow was afraid that he would starve to death. Dark Crow then created the Zither Pavilion to teach the Zither Dao to young Min Ren. Dark Crow taught Min Ren a supreme Physique Merit Law for Solar Immortal Physique, one of the 12 Immortal Physiques. He also taught Min Ren the Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law. Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon At some point Dark Crow captured Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon and forced him to serve as Min Ren's Dao Protector. Later on, for his meritorious service, Dark Crow promised to Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon to take care of his Nine Saint Demon Gate, and even loaned him Tetra-War Stone Protectors. Su Ru Another person he convinced to follow Min Ren was Su Ru, extremely beatiful and talented girl, who quickly became one of Min Ren's most powerful and important general. Him becoming an Immortal Emperor was marked by her unerasable presence and efforts. Because of her loyalty and deep love for Min Ren, Dark Crow believed that she was the most suitable candidate to become an Imperial Queen. However, Min Ren fell in love with a different woman and refused to marry anyone else. No matter how he tried, Dark Crow could not convince Min Ren to change his mind. Eventually, he decided to force the matter. He used the moment when Min Ren's spirit left his body and made his physical body sleep together with Su Ru to impregnate her. The process was successful, but when Min Ren's spirit returned, he was greatly enraged. This matter caused Min Ren and Dark Crow to almost completely break up. Min Ren's attitude caused Su Ru to be dispirited so she left in sadness. Dark Crow felt guilty towards Su Ru, so he used his most priceless treasures and a heaven-defying method to create the Heaven's Edge's Su Clan for her and Min Ren's son. Dark Crow even made an exception in his rules and allowed her to pass over the Solar Immortal Physique Merit Law and the War God Formula to her and Min Ren's descendants. Because he felt guilty towards Su Ru, he never visited the Heaven's Edge's Su Clan again. Min Ren's first battle When Min Ren became an Immortal Emperor Dark Crow chose one of the 12 Forbidden Burial Grounds for his first battle. To any Immortal Emperor, the first battle was very important; it was an opportunity to refine the Heaven's Will. Min Ren personally led an army and successfully penetrated into the deepest depths of the Burial Ground. One of the spoils of this battle was the Yin Yang Sea of Blood. Even Dark Crow was impressed with it and had hoped that Min Ren would use it to craft an Immortal Emperor Longevity Treasure that belonged to just him. Violet Yang Ten Suns Merit Law After Min Ren became an Immortal Emperor, Dark Crow brought him to the most dangerous of the Forbidden Grounds, and they saw ten suns floating up and down, reenacting a grand Dao. After witnessing this scene, Min Ren was able to create the Violet Yang Ten Suns Merit Law, while Dark Crow gave him many advices, and helped him to perfect this merit law several times over. Kun Peng's Six Variants After Min Ren became an Immortal Emperor, Dark Crow brought him to observe a Kun Peng in order to create the Kun Peng's Six Variants. Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect After Min Ren became an Immortal Emperor, he founded the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, but it was Dark Crow who chose the location for it. He chose the ruins of the Mortal Emperor's Kingdom in the Grand Middle Territory because of the secret, burried deep undeground. However, Mortal Emperor's sentiment was also burried undeground. Dark Crow and Min Ren were afraid that Mortal Emperor's sentiment would break out, so they were forced to place the Emperor Foundation above it and seal the land. From that day on Dark Crow always tracked this land. After countless years, from generation to generation, he was still observing this land, but nothing ever happened to it. The ruins were also haunted by Su Yu He's spirit. So, under Dark Crow's instructions, Min Ren had found the resting place of Su Yu He, restored her corpse, and buried her under the Yearning Lunar Peak in a beautiful scenic area. As Min Ren's teacher, Dark Crow had many emotional attachments to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Dark Crow left in the Sect countless manuals for powerful techniques from all around the Nine Worlds. Evil Infested Ridge Dark Crow then left Little Silly in the west part of the Ridge, and asked to use imperial Amnesty Decree to protect the area from intrusions. Min Ren's first disciple For some reasons, Dark Crow disliked Min Ren's first disciple. He hoped that Min Ren would pick a different disciple to become the next Sect Master, even when this disciple's talents were not as strong as the first disciple, Dark Crow valued him greatly for his character instead. Unfortunately, before the decision was made, Dark Crow went into hibernation. After he woke up, he found that the Min Ren's first disciple had became the new Sect Master and proclaimed the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect to be the traditional orthodox sect. Dark Crow had never liked the type of people who considered themselves as the only ones who were orthodox, which was why he had never returned to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect or cared about its ups and downs ever since. Tantai Ruonan and White Crane Legion Tantai Ruonan is the daughter of Min Ren's contemporary Sea God — True Martial Sea God. Her father wanted nothing more than for her to be free of the Sea Demon's bloodline, to be able to travel across the Nine Worlds without restraint. Alas, he couldn't do it himself, so he went to meet Dark Crow in order to search for a method of severing. They made ample preparations and worked together with to blind Old Villainous Heavens's eyes and removed all related karmic fate. Finally, working together, True Martial Sea God and managed to sever Tantai Ruonan's bloodline and disconnected her from the Sea Demon Race. Tantai Ruonan then became Dark Crow's disciple. Dark Crow spent painstaking efforts to train her, no less than on . Tantai Ruonan was already exceedingly talented, so after staying with Dark Crow and enjoying his full tutelage she became fully capable to become an Immortal Emperor. Nevertheless, she didn't become one. Even before the Emperors Era Dark Crow had a certain mission in mind. However, his resources and strength were lacking, so he couldn't carry it out. Only during 's generation had he gathered enough resources and created the last of his Four Legions — the White Crane Legion — specifically for this special mission. Dark Crow appointed Tantai Ruonan as the first commander of the White Crane Legion and as its chief instructor. His disciple He participated in many battles under Dark Crow's banner and Dark Crow helped him many times. His disciple He participated in many battles under Dark Crow's banner and Dark Crowhelped him many times. Empress Hong Tian He raised her since she was a little girl. When she was on the imperial path they developed the Emperor Suppression Art together. She became the most exceptional Immortal Emperor developed by him. Shi Qian He met Shi Qian and recognized his talent for alchemy. He gave him supreme Heavenly Cauldron and taught him some alchemic arts. Mu Yueli Mu Yueli, whom Dark Crow had personally sealed during the Ancient Ming Era, left her seclusion during Hong Tian's generation and became one of the strongest Hong Tian's rivals for the Heaven's Will. Unfortunately, after Hong Tian completed her invincible dao, Dark Crow realized that nothing could stop her anymore. But he also knew that Mu Yueli wouldn't stop as well, and, even against impossible odds, she would fight to the death against Hong Tian. With his disciple on the one hand, and the person under his protection on another, Dark Crow was forced to intervene and prevent their battle. Mu Yueli was offended by his intervention and severed all ties with him. Ever since Dark Crow never returned to the Heaven Spirit World as he felt guilt towards Mu Yueli. Heavenly Flame Goddess His General during the Emperor Era. Dark Crow taught the Heaven Devourer Evil Physique Merit Law from the Physique Scripture as well as the Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law. was one of the Immortal Emperors who fortified Dark Crow's mind, and thanks to this protection anyone - even an Immortal Emperor - who tried to read Dark Crow's mind would be stopped and suppressed by Immortal Emperors' power. Imperial Queen Tun Ri During Tun Ri's generation, she was Dark Crow's most powerful and adored disciple. Dark Crow taught the Physique Merit Law from the Physique Scripture. was one of the Immortal Emperors who fortified Dark Crow's mind, and thanks to this protection anyone - even an Immortal Emperor - who tried to read Dark Crow's mind would be stopped and suppressed by Immortal Emperors' power. He granted her a fortune after she left the War God Temple. South Emperor, Gu Guo mentioned after Bing Yu gained her fortune from the Dark Crow the throne was practically hers for the taking. One day Dark Crow went into Necropolis and met a ghost, Ming Du. Dark Crow was impressed with his talents and believed that Ming Du can become an Immortal Emperor. Dark Crow helped him to escape from the Necropolis but didn't help him any further due to the promise to the Ancestral Flow's Master. Black Dragon King Dark Crow's latest disciple was Black Dragon King or Little Blacky, as he calls him. Black Dragon King was also one of the powerful beings who fortified Dark Crow's mind, and thanks to this protection anyone - even as Immortal Emperor - who tried to read Dark Crow's mind would be stopped and suppressed by Immortal Emperors' power. He taught him the One Thought Creating Myriad Physiques which allowed him to cultivate two physiques and be a tyrant for three generations. His disciple. Dark Crow was his Dao Protector. Last Hibernation